Broken Heart
by Mrs. MGG
Summary: Elizabeth Wakefield thought she had it all but her soon perfect world crumbles when she realizes that her own twin sister is in love with her fiance. Can she ever be happy again or is she doomed to heartache? Kim tries to help her best friend while struggling with her own relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Wakefield coughs again. Oh, no, I am supposed to go to a party with Todd tonight but I am sick with the flu. She tries to stand but is too wobble and has to lie back down. What am I going to do? It is as if someone from above heard her plead and brought someone to her door.

Jessica Wakefield opens the door to the dorm room she shared with her twin sister. "Lizzie I need to borrow…" Jessica stops talking and looks at her sister. "Are you alright?"

"I just need to take some medicine and go to sleep but Todd's party is tonight and I need to be by his side," Elizabeth says between coughs.

"No Lizzie, you are not going anywhere," Jessica searches for her sister's medicine.

Elizabeth sits up. "Todd is counting on me unless you go instead."

Jessica shakes her head no. "Sorry but Lila and I are going to go to that frat party and I will see William; we are destined for a wild romance," Jessica smiles.

"Look Todd is counting on me besides you owe me for helping you with your homework and putting in a good word for you so that you did not have to take that test yesterday." Elizabeth takes the medicine from her sister and takes it.

"Oh but Lizzie some other girl will snatch him up…"

Elizabeth cuts her off. "I will let you wear my new leather jacket."

Jessica's eyes light up as she rushes to put on the jacket. "In that case I will need those green shoes that you just brought and that purple dress, and some of your jewelry."

"Of course you do," Elizabeth laughs but lets her sister borrow her belongings. "Thank you." She closes her eyes and begins to doze off.

Jessica finishes preparing and walks outside to wait for Todd.

Todd pulls up and rolls down the window. "Jessica where is Liz?"

"She is sick and if you were a good boyfriend; you would be upstairs playing doctor instead of going to some lame party." Jessica gets inside the car.

"Liz is still sick," Todd looks concerned. "Maybe I should…"

Jessica interrupts him. "Just drive; she is sleeping and told me to go with you."

"Whatever but I still should check on her when we get back," Todd drives to the party.

As Todd and Jessica enter the party, the pair is quickly swarmed with people.

"Hey Liz and Todd glad you two could make it." A boy walks over to them.

Jessica smiles down at him. "Hi."

"Todd that game you played last night was sick; how you scored all those baskets."

I am so going over there. Jessica walks to the refreshment table. Who wants to hear about boring basketball talk? Jessica grabs a beer and sees a girl walking towards her. Oh great someone I do not know who looks to be a nerd.

"Hey Liz, I love your outfit," the girl stands next to Jessica.

"Thanks I just brought it last week," Jessica lies.

A boy walks over to the girls. "Haven't I seen you around here before?" "I could have sworn I have seen you around a lot." The boy drinks his beer.

You have no idea. "Yeah my name is Liz and I like classes," Jessica takes a sip of her beer.

Todd who finally walked back over to Jessica laughs at her comment.

Jessica just shrugs her shoulders.

"You seem more like someone famous…"

"Like Jessica Simpson," Jessica asks.

The boy shrugs his shoulders. "I guess so."

Todd raises his eyebrows.

"So Liz want to help me bring out some snacks?"

Jessica had to stop an eye roll. "Sure," Jessica tells her.

When Jessica returns she loves pretending to be Liz and soon Todd joins in on the fun by holding her hand and snuggling next to her. "So Todd, this party is getting lame can we bail?"

"Okay," Todd walks Jessica to the car. "Thanks for doing this although I think Liz would have preferred you be yourself."

Jessica shrugs her shoulders. "I had to have some fun tonight." She hops into the car.

The car ride is silent and Jessica looks over at Todd as he parks the car next to her dorm.

"I should check on Liz but I think she is still sleeping," Todd meets Jessica's glaze.

Jessica looks at Todd before she moves closer to him. "I think you are right." She went in to give him a hug and feels a jolt of electricity. Jessica looks into Todd's eyes and kisses him.

Todd kisses Jessica back and the two begin kissing hot and heavy.

Jessica finally pulls apart. "I do not want this night to end." Her eyes were saying I want to have sex with you. She touches his hair.

"I don't either but Liz is right upstairs… my place." Todd puts the car in drive.

"But Winston is at your place; remember he is your roommate."

Todd shakes his head. "No he is in Arizona."

Jessica nods her head and does not say another word for the rest of the drive.

Soon Todd is at his apartment he shares with Winston and unlocks the door. He barely has time to close and lock the door before Jessica is kissing him. Todd leads Jessica to his bedroom and the two begin taking off their clothes. He is moves hair out of her face and freezes. No she is not Liz; the girl that I love. Todd moves away from Jessica.

"What is wrong," Jessica asks with lust in her eyes.

"I cannot do this; it is wrong on so many different levels." Todd stands up. "I should just take you home." He begins dressing.

Jessica nods her head. "Yeah I know what you mean." She stands up and begins to get dressed.

Oh no, I almost cheated on Liz and with her twin sister. Todd drives Jessica home in silence.

Jessica steps out the car and watches as Todd pulls off. Oh, shit I like my sister's boyfriend. She walks up to her room and hopes that her sister is still asleep. When she sees that Liz is still asleep she breathes in a sigh of relieve. Whom can I talk to about liking Todd?


	2. Chapter 2

"Todd let's do something fun," Liz tells her boyfriend excitedly.

"Uh Liz are you sure," Todd tries to match her her enthusiasm.

"I feel so much better besides I owe you for having to deal with Jessica." Liz holds the phone in anticipation. Todd would jump at the chance to do something instead of stay home.

Todd glances nervously at the phone in his hands. "I just think you need another day to recover."

Liz sighs, "Okay Todd I will try and take it easy for one more day." She hangs up the phone and decides to call Kim, her best friend from Angel Grove. "Hey Kim what you doing," Liz asks.

"Nothing; Tommy had something to do," Kim rolls her eyes.

"You do not sound pleased," Liz jokes.

Kim sighs, "No he has been busy helping Kat and well frankly I am tired of her taking up so much of his time because I know that is who he is with."

Liz considers telling her about her problems with Todd but decides to suggest something else. "Let's go shopping and not think about boyfriends." Liz stands up.

"Okay Liz but I want to go shopping in your town because if I run into the two of them well I might just have to open a can of whoop-ass on them."

"Whatever you say Kim," Liz was not too fond of shopping where she could run into her boyfriend or sister who both have been acting weird since that party.

Kim smiles, "Great I should be there in like twenty minutes to pick you up."

Liz hangs up the phone and grabs her purse. Maybe I should buy something sexy for Todd.


End file.
